Virginity Lost
by Optimistic Lyricist
Summary: After The Fall, Irene thought Sherlock was dead. When she hears he's alive, she realizes it's about time to pay him a visit. Rated M: For smut


_**Author Disclaimer: This is my first fore into writing "dirty stories". I don't usually do this, but I had a one shot idea that I thought was funny and just had to put into play. For anyone following me who's not a fan of "smut", I'm sorry. For those who like smut, I'm sorry if this is so bad. I hope you all enjoy, but I'm not used to writing like this so I'm sorry if it's just so bad. Again, this is my first (and depending on how this turns out, my last) smut story so please be kind. Now, be warned...be prepared...it's about to get nasty...**_

* * *

After The Fall, Sherlock had revealed himself to the public months ago. Today, right now, it's morning. John had been gone to get milk and Sherlock was in his chair, in his blue pajamas and robe reading Paradise Lost. There wasn't a case to be solved for the duo for a few days so it was just another boring day for Sherlock.

Until...

RING RING

The doorbell rings.

Sherlock gets up and sets his book down in his chair. He closes up his robe. He goes to the door and opens it, assuming it's John.

"John, how the Hell did you forget your keys agai-"

He's speechless when he see's it isn't John...it's...

The Woman herself...

Irene Adler...giving him a cold glare.

"Irene..."

He turns white. He doesn't know what to say or what to think.

"Um..."

She slaps the ever loving Hell out of Sherlock in boiled anger.

"I heard you were dead!"

"I...I was...for a couple years...then...I...it's hard to explain...I'm sorry if you were worried about me but-"

She slaps him again. This time causing a cut on his cheek probably caused by her long nails.

They gaze in each other's eyes.

Irene pulls Sherlock by the robe and kisses him, with his eyes lit up before slowly closing them, giving into her.

They stop and gaze in each other's eyes. Sherlock is speechless. Irene is amused, with a slight grin over her face, as if a lightbulb just went off in her head.

She grabs his face, licks the blood from his cheek, and kisses him again, this time their tongues are in a battle of wits. A battle for dominance over the other. Their arms wrapped amongst one another, pushing themselves back into the apartment. Irene's heel kicks the door closed. She's ruffling his hair; he puts both his hands firmly on her ass not realizing what he's doing himself.

His mind is blank right now, other than thinking "What's going on..." playing over and over.

She pushes him against the wall as their tongues battle some more. Then he grabs her and slams her against the wall, as if with full intention to dominate The Dominatrix herself. They're kissing each other long and hard now to make up for so much lost time. They're swallowing each other's moans by now.

They make their way to the desk where John has his laptop. Irene scoots it aside just close enough to the edge for it not to fall. She pushes Sherlock on top of the desk . She pulls off Sherlock's robe and tosses it away. She kisses him on the lips some more and grabs his scrotum. She giggles realizing he is already beyond hard.

"Awwww...you really are a virgin."

Sherlock blushes in embarrassment as he gulps. So embarrassed he almost forgets to blush. Irene giggles a bit more.

"Don't worry darling...you won't be for long..."

She rips his buttoned blue shirt off revealing his bare chest. She kisses his chest, slowly working his way down. She gets on her knees and unzips his pants. Irene pulls out his cock which is now staring her right in the face in some kind of face off. She's pretty much eye to "eye" with his prick. A sly smile comes across her face, especially after looking up to see Sherlock's white face, eyes lit up knowing exactly what's about to happen.

She kisses the tip. Sherlock lets out a slightly nervous breathe realizing this is the closest he's ever been to a sexual encounter.

She puts it in her mouth. She's moves her neck back and forth like she's bobbing for apples while stroking the tip with her tongue in a circular motion. She's taking precious time and pleasure in what she's doing not because of "what she's doing" but because she's fully aware she has the world's only Consulting Detective in the grasp of her hands.

She gets up and pulls her coat off to reveal her naked body to Sherlock. Sherlock is petrified and nervous all at once. Irene can't help but grin at her virgin.

"Don't worry. It'll be over soon *looks at his crotch* clearly."

With him up against the desk, she climbs on top of his erect missile and begins to grind away.

He gulps as they look eye to eye with one another. She's taking her sweet time with him, going slow, slowly garnering speed. Getting faster with each second.

"Don't be shy, dear...scream for me."

Sherlock gulps, still gazing in her eyes. She's at full velocity at this point. Sherlock is holding his squeels in; he opens his mouth but nothing can come out. Like he's forcing himself not to give in.

Suddenly it dons on him what Irene is trying to do...dominate him. Prove that no man can resist her charms and she has every man in her grasp, even Sherlock Holmes.

To get one-upmanship over her, he lifts her off and sets her on the desk. Now her back is up against the desk, with a beyond surprised look on her face; a face that also has a sense of impression to it.

"Ooh...you dirty boy."

Not as surprised as Sherlock though. His mind is still blank only now is thinking to himself "How did I do that?" over and over.

He begins thrusting away at The Woman back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth gaining velocity with every single pump.

Now he's going really fast. He's nailing away like a proverbial jackhammer. They're dripping in sweat already. Irene is dripping in...other things.

It's clear the tables have turned. Irene had Sherlock in her hands a few minutes ago and now her legs are shaking and squirming like a jellyfish. She's quivering at his very wim. He's squinting his eyes as if he's about to climax while gently stroking Irene's breasts. He's still holding back his moans.

Irene, however, is doing all the moaning.

"Ooh...oh my...fuck me...fuck..."

Irene's surprised someone with so little practice is making her quiver now. She's moaning for every bit and every inch Sherlock has to offer and offer he does...over...and over...and over again.

Sherlock is about to blow any second. He finally lets out a few groans and moans as he's about to...

John walks through the door, holding a carton of milk in his hand.

"Sherlock I got your..."

"JOHN DON'T..."

Sherlock lets out an ecstatic scream and climaxes just as Irene climaxes as loudly as you can imagine simultaneously. Sherlock can't move not just because he doesn't have the stamina but he's petrified that John has caught him in quite an embarrassing predicament.

John's mouth is gapping wide open in shock. John just looks dumbstruck for so many reasons. One being Sherlock is having sex. Two being Sherlock is having sex with a woman he thought was dead. Three being Sherlock is having sex with a woman he thought was dead on top of the desk where John keeps his laptop.

"...Irene...I thought you were-"

"I came back, like he did."

She realizes what she says and giggles a bit.

"From the dead I mean. Your boyfriend here however, as you can tell, came in a very different way."

John looks disgusted.

"Oh God...!"

Sherlock is still too petrified to speak. John tries to hold himself together, but he can only do so by looking away from the desk.

"Well...in case you two hadn't used anything *looks close to vomiting* remember, if you have a son, name him Hammish. I'd appreciate that much. I'm setting the milk by the door..."

John does just that, placing it on the floor.

"...I'm going for a walk. Call me when you're done...or at least dressed."

John awkwardly walks out. Sherlock falls out in embarrassment and relief; his face buried into Irene's breasts. Irene can't help but chuckle.

"I told you I'd have you right here on this desk."

Sherlock looks up at her with his face blushing red.

"But I never begged. That was you. May I remind you of...'fuck'?"

Irene laughs.

"Only because I wasn't expecting that from The Virgin. Well former virgin. I'd thank you...but I think you should be thanking me."

Sherlock is lost for words.

"Can I rest here for a moment...recover?"

She grins at him.

"Of course you can. You've earned it...my Dominator."

She winks at him. He gently rests his head on Irene's chest as Irene gently strokes his hair.

"We should do this again some time. Practice makes perfect."

A slight grin comes across Sherlock's face.

"Indeed, we shall..."

END


End file.
